Together in Death
by Dauthi
Summary: Sora dates with Yamato, so Tai ends up commiting suicide. Then Sora finds out her true feelings, and decides to join Tai in death.


Disclaimer:I already wrote it in my profile, but my friend here told me I had to write a disclaimer anyways.  
So, I do not own digimon and probably never will.  
Note:This is the first time I've written a story in a LONG time. Tell me if I should change the rating. Thanx!p  
  
Love goes Forever  
  
Do you know what I feel Sora? I feel that your name fits you just right. You're as pretty as the sky. I sighed. Sora. She had been my consolement when I was in a deprssion state in high school, giving me reasons as why I shouldn't die.  
  
"Tai, you know how boring Math and English would be if you weren't there? I'd be bored to death and be buried along with you!"  
  
I think that was the day I truly fell in love with her. Sure, I had a crush on her before, but they were just crushes, not the kind of love you need.  
And now, now, she was in love with Yamato. That devil from hell! It was obvious she liked him, she stared at him during lectures, she always went to his concerts, occasionally even missing a soccor game for it! Maybe though, it was my fault. I hadn't told her my feelings for her,  
I was too shy. They say happiness is the greatest thing in life, and if you are truly in love with someone you should make them happy. And so I would tonight.  
  
I watched as Sora approached the entrance, with homemade brownies in a packet in her hand. She looked unusually beautiful today, wearing a red dress with pink flowers embroidered on it. Already there, Sora raised her hand to knock. Suddenly she seemed uncertain. Quietly, I stole up to her. "Sora." She yelped and turned around. Her look of fear became a smile of relief.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Taichi, I thought it was a robber or a a a a..."  
"Rapist?" I asked.  
She nodded, silent. I took up my courage and told her.  
  
"Go up to that door and knock. I'm sure Yamato won't reject you. I think he likes you too."  
I grinned at her and she smiled at me too. Her hand raised. I braced myself. Sora knocked on the door, and quickly, the demon appeared.  
  
"Hello, Sora! What are you doing at this time?" Yamato raised his head and saw me.  
"Taichi, what a surprise! Both of you here at the same time! Come in!"  
  
I shook my head no. I knew Sora needed to spend her time with Yamato. Quietly, I left.  
  
The last words I heard from them were "Sora, come in!" Then, the world turned back into a black world of despair. Sora was gone, and this time, no one could comfort me.  
  
How many days have passed? A day? A week? A month? A year? The world had turned itself upside down to me. Everything was a blur to me. Sora was the only person I had on my mind. I got D's and F's in school and I stopped playing soccor. I had an eating disorder and was officially declared anorexic. Every day I lock the door once I get home. I don't care! I don't care that my family is worried sick about me, I care only for Sora. Yet she is with another.   
  
It's so easy to pull the trigger. Just one little movement of the finger. Life would be so much better in death then now. Before I depart  
from life, I write a note.  
  
Dear Sora,  
I love you Sora. I hope you understand why I did this. Be happy with Yama-chan.  
  
I push the trigger. In the last few seconds of my life, I start to think. Maybe this is a foolish idea, but it is too late to stop that now. Besides, I don't care. The feeling is exhilarating, leaving all my pain and frustration behind. I smile a ghastly smile, and say,"I love you Sora. You're are prettier than the sky."  
  
And then, I die.  
  
The priest drones on. "We will all remember Taichi Yagami Kamiya for his courage, determination, and the joy he gave to many people of this world."  
At this, a single teardrop fell from someone's eye.  
  
Sora cried. The note Taichi had left was so simple, yet it had pierced her innermost reaches of her heart. She had found her true soulmate. Yet now, now he was gone, all because of her. She had been so stupid and dense not to realise it sooner. Yamato had asked her if she wanted to break up with him, because he knew that she probably wouldn't be happy with him anymore. After, he quietly left the house, leaving her to think.  
  
Suddenly, Sora's head bolted up. Yamato had said he would be gone for at least an hour. That was good. She was sure Yamato didn't have a gun,  
but he definitely had knives. She scampered into the kitchen and found a jackknife, she could use that. Quickly, she snatched it up and hastily scribbled a note.  
  
Dear Yama-chan,  
I'm sorry Yamato, I loved you, but not the was I loved Taichi. I hope you understand. Send my family best regards. Thank you.  
  
Dear Tai-san  
I am coming Tai. Wait for me.  
  
Leaving it on the counter, Sora went back to Yamato's room.(No, they were not doing it! Ewww...) She took up the knife, and nicked herself. Sora smiled to the heavens.  
  
I'm coming Tai. Wait for me. The sky can never match you. 


End file.
